


After This Meeting

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: "After this meeting I'll tell you just how much I like that nickname."





	After This Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sass in Tenn's biyori.

Ryuu was checking on dinner when he heard the door open. He gave the broth a stir before peeking out to welcome Tenn home. Gaku sat on the couch reading through his script for tomorrow. He was closer to the door and he looked up and smirked as Tenn walked in.

“Did you have a good meeting, Tenntenn?”

Tenn’s shoulders stiffened as he closed the door. He turned to Gaku with a gentle smile that in no way matched the glint in his eyes. A few steps brought him to the couch, where Tenn plucked the script from Gaku’s hands and tossed it aside. Ryuu’s grip tightened on the wooden spoon he was holding. He was about to intervene, but the words died on his lips as Tenn dropped onto Gaku's lap. In the same motion he grabbed Gaku by the collar and shoved him back against the couch. The kiss Tenn pressed to Gaku’s lips was brutal, the sound of protest muffled. When Gaku finally yielded and started to return the kiss he received a sharp bite. Tenn broke the kiss, but kept his weight pinned against Gaku’s chest, holding him at arm’s length. Gaku’s cheeks were flush. He looked like he wanted to complain, but whatever expression he saw on Tenn’s face was enough for him to hold his tongue.

Tenn let go with one hand and tapped Gaku’s lips admonishingly. “No.” His tone was succinct, like he was reprimanding a mischievous dog. “That’s Tamaki’s nickname. Do not ruin something pure.”

Ryuu went from feeling distressingly aroused to deeply heart-warmed. “Aww,” he sighed quietly.

This had the side effect of drawing Tenn’s gaze in his direction. “Do you have something to add?” 

Ryuu shook his head hastily. “Dinner is almost ready.” He retreated into the kitchen before they could draw him into this. If they distracted him, dinner would burn.

Gaku laughed softly. He reached up to put his hand over Tenn’s. “Why am I the only one that gets punished?”

“Lies,” Tenn objected. “Ryuu cooked. That’s enough penance for teasing.”

“You’re very scary, but this was terrible deterrent. I guess for Yotsuba’s sake I’ll find another nickname.”

“Tenn is enough.” He leaned to kiss Gaku again, nipping much softer on his abused bottom lip. 

Gaku snuck an arm around Tenn’s waist and sighed when the younger man relaxed against him. 

“Guess you are,” he murmured.


End file.
